The Four
by Hexe
Summary: Prue must give up her daughter, who she gave birth to *up there* in order to fullfill an ancient prophecy
1. Prologue

The Four  
Disclaimer: All characters that appear on the TV show Charmed belong to the owners of that show. All new characters belong to me  
  
Prologue  
Leo Wyatt orbed into his living room, being careful not to disturb the bundle he was carrying. He was accompanied by a woman. She turned to him and Leo could see she had tears in her eyes. He couldn't blame her. Leo knew he would never be able to do what this woman was about to do. Give up her child to be raised by another. They were her family, which lessened the pain slightly, but still, she had given birth to that child, looked after her for the first year of her life. Now she had to give her child into a life of almost constant danger. For the sake of Destiny. The woman turned to Leo, obviously trying to remain not to cry and said "It's time, if my sisters don't take her now I'll never be able to let her go.   
  
Leo sighed. He really didn't want to do this. How would Piper cope with seeing Prue? He just hoped it wouldn't send her into premature labour. His child was due in just two weeks, and now he must care for Prue's child as well as his own. He steeled himself. It had to be done. He called out "Piper? Phoebe? Paige? Is any one here?" He waited a moment. Maybe they weren't home. That would give him chance to think of what to say while he waited for them to come. But if they were a long time it would also mean Prue would not get to see her sisters. She was allowed to remain here for only an hour. He needn't have worried. An answering call floated down the stairs "Hang on a minute Leo, I'm up in the attic" A moment later the youngest and newest charmed one, Paige came down the stairs. "Phoebs and Piper went shopping" she said then asked him "What's up? You look like someone died" then she finally caught sight of the other visitors. She asked, her voice wavering between calm and hysteria "Leo why are you holding a baby? And why is PRUE here, I thought the Elders wouldn't let her see us? "  
  
The whitelighter winced. Why couldn't Piper or Phoebe be here? They had more experience with this kind of thing. "Well Paige" he began "it has a lot to do with a prophecy" Paige snorted.   
"So what's new?" she said "everything we do seems to have something to do with a prophecy" She had a point there, Leo had to admit. Just then Piper and Phoebe walked in. "Hi honey, Paige, Prue" Greeted, nodding to each in turn.  
"Uh hi Honey" said Leo, wondering when his wife would realise what she'd just said. Piper suddenly looked at him strangely. "Leo, why are you holding a baby?" she asked sweetly. Then what she had said before hit her. "PRUE?? Oh Prue, the elders let you come back??" She sobbed joyfully  
  
Prue walked over to Piper and threw her arms around her in a fierce hug "Yeah sweetie, the Elders let me come, but I can't stay long, I have to go back" she said, her face showing the sadness she felt at admitting this fact.   
"Oh Prue how can they do this, let you come, and then take you away from us all over again? And why did they let you come at all?" Piper demanded. Prue actually smiled at that. Her eyes began to sparkle as they always had when she was happy, or amused, but they still had an undertone of sorrow. "Well you know the Elders sweetie," she said "They're just a bunch of old bastards" she smiled, for a moment looking just as Piper loved to remember her, blue eyes sparkling, and no sign of sadness. Then she became serious again, losing the smile, and her eyes turned sad again. "You asked why I was allowed to come. The reason is to trust you with my only child, my baby. You have to raise her now, I must entrust her to your care. The eldest of the next generation. The first of The Four" Leo looked upwards, and frowned in frustration. It was obvious he was being told something he didn't want to hear. "Prue They say you have to go back now, that I am the one who has to explain this" Prue glared at him for a moment, looking defiant. Then she sighed and nodded. She whispered in Pipers ear, gave each of her three sisters a hug. "Look after my baby" she said to Leo and then disappeared in a frenzied sparkle of silver-white light.  
  
"Piper, tell us what she said" Phoebe requested in a gentle tone. Piper smiled. "She said that she will visit us each year on her daughters birthday"  
  
Leo cleared his throat "Um ladies, don't you want to know about your niece?" The sisters had almost forgotten about the baby. Leo began his explanation. "You see there are many prophecies that the Elders know of, as well as many they don't. One of the eldest of theses tells of The Four. Four children, each the daughter of a different Charmed One. These children are to be the most powerful witches in history, each with more power than even the power of three possesses." The first of the Four chose this time to throw up on Leo's shirt. The oh so mighty Charmed one laughed at the look on their whitelighter's face and took possession of their niece while he went to change his shirt. He returned downstairs to find the dhild fast asleep in his pregnant wifes arms.  
  
"As I was saying" Leo continued "Each of The Four was to have a different mother. This of course was impossible since their were only three Charmed Ones. They Elders had been puzzling over this for millenis But of course Prue's death changed all that" He paused. "With the discovery of Paige the prophecy made sense. But one thing was wrong. Prue had not had a child before she died, meaning the prophecy was not being fulfilled." Leo knew that the sisters were not going to like the next part of his tale. "The Elders had to get the prophecy back on track so they decided that Prue would have to have her baby and then give her to you guys to look after" He was right. Piper exploded at this. "WHAT you mean they FORCED my sister to have a child to some DEAD GUY and now they're making her GIVE HER CHILD AWAY" Leo winced again. His wife sure could scream loud. Once Piper had calmed herself down somewhat he answered her questions. "Prue agreed to have the child, for the sake of her family's destiny. But the father isn't just 'some dead guy' it is her soulmate. This child was born through love, Piper, as well as necessity" Piper had to grin wryly at that. Typical of Prue to do anything for her family. Even give up her child. "But who IS the father?" asked Paige. Piper and Phoebe both knew that one. Paige hadn't been around then but THEY knew who Prue's soulmate was. "Andy" They said in unison. Leo nodded. Yes Andy was Prue's soulmate. You only had to have known them both to see that.   
  
Leo looked around the room. At his charges. But they had become so much more than that. They were his family. Then he looked down at the tiny figure in his arms. A child with bright blue eyes and black hair, just like her mother had. The newest member of his little family. His niece. Then he looked up. "Her name is Pira" he said "Pira Michelle Halliwell"  
  
A/N Well what do you think? The next chapter will be a few years later. Please r/r if you want me to continue, if nobody reviews I may not continue. Critiscism is welcome, as I really want to improve my writing. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: All characters that appear on the TV show Charmed belong to the owners of that show. All new characters belong to me  
  
CHAPTER 1: Two years later  
  
"Pira Michelle Halliwell, come down from there NOW" Piper called up to her three year old niece who was sitting on top of the bookshelf, telekinetically throwing books at her aunts. She had teleported herself up there (Prue's astral projection had changed to a whole new level in her daughter) in a huff because Piper had scolded her for pulling her two-year old cousin Melinda's hair.   
  
When Paige had tried to orb Pira down the little witch had started throwing the books.   
  
The only answer to Pipers command was a book thrown forcefully (and with very good aim for a three year old) at her aunt's head. Piper was starting to get to the end of her tether with her niece.  
  
Paige tried next "come on sweetie, come down from there. You know the rule about powers, don't you think uncle Leo would be disappointed to come back and find you using them when it wasn't necessary?"   
  
This did the trick. Pira absolutely ADORED Leo. She hated him being angry with her, so when he was around she was usually a very well behaved little girl.  
  
But when he WASN'T. Well let's just say this wasn't the first magical tantrum Pira had ever thrown.  
  
The little child jumped off the bookcase, causing her aunts to suck in a nervous breath. It was rather high. The kid could seriously hurt herself if she hit the ground.  
  
Paige quickly orbed over and caught the falling child, setting her safely on the ground.   
  
Typically Leo orbed in just after the room had been put to rights again and his mischievous niece put into Time Out.  
  
"Piper, why is Pira sitting there all on her own?" Leo asked as he went over to scoop his niece up and give her a hug. The sisters grinned at each other. Typical. He never believed them when they told him the things his 'little princess' had been up to when he was gone. He thought she was a perfect angel, since she normally was when he was around. Some angel.  
  
Then Melinda orbed in from the next room to demand her own cuddle. She knew daddy was home so she wanted attention. Leo looked at his daughter, his sweetie, and told her gently that she wasn't allowed to use her powers without permission. "But Pira did" the child exclaimed. Pira looked a little sheepish at this. She didn't think Leo was going to get told.  
  
"Pira, did you use your powers?" he asked sternly. The child nodded, looking downcast. Her stupid cousin. It was her fault she was in trouble in the first place.  
  
"Did she USE her powers??" Piper said. "No she didn't USE them, she ABUSED them. She threw a book at my HEAD for god's sakes. Why do you think she's in time out?" Now Leo looked downcast. His princess had misbehaved. And his daughter had used her powers as well. This wasn't good. He thought both children understood why they weren't allowed to use their powers.  
  
"Melinda, Pira, you know not to use your powers, and Pira why were you throwing books around?" he asked.   
"She pulled my hair" Melly piped up. "Then when mommy told her not to she got mad and teleported" That child was a born tattle- tale.  
  
Leo walked away from Pira. "You had better stay their for a while Pira, think about why your not allowed to use your powers. What if someone who doesn't had powers had seen you? You could have caused lots of trouble." He knew this was a bit harsh for a three year old. But he HAD to do it. If the children didn't use their powers responsibly they would have to be bound. They couldn't risk exposure.  
  
"And don't pull your cousins hair" he said over his shoulder. "Oh and Melly, telling on people isn't nice, you know you don't like it when Pira gets YOU in trouble" This was true. But his daughter had a habit of bursting into tears and making sad puppy eyes whenever anyone tried to scold her. The adults could hardly ever resist.  
  
But when it was magical misbehaving, well that was different. They had to scold. Melly had all of her parents powers, and loved to use them whenever possible. Pira, who was older had slightly more restraint.  
  
Leo made both the children promise AGAIN not to use their powers unless their aunts or him gave permission. It probably wouldn't make any difference but he had to try. When he judged Pira understood what she had done wrong he let his two little girls go and play. He gazed after them and thought how sweet they were, especially when they got along.  
  
Pira and Melly chose to play their favourite game. Witches. With real powers of course. But only when the adults weren't watching.  
  
Authors Note: This chapter really doesn't have anything to do with the plot, I just felt like writing it, plus you get to learn what the kids powers are.   
  
Do you like this? please review if you do, or don't. Like I said before criticise me if the story needs it. I only want to improve. People keep telling me to put in more paragraph spaces. I hope this is done right since normally I tend to put paragraphs in the wrong place. And thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I hope you like this one too. 


	3. Interlude

Disclaimer: All characters that appear on the TV show Charmed belong to the owners of that show. All new characters belong to me  
  
Authors note: whoops. I forgot to mention Pira was a year old when Prue gave her up didn't I. Sorry, hope that clears that up. I did have it in, but I must have changed that part. If your wondering why I did that it was because I wanted Prue to have SOME bonding time with her daughter and I didn't want Mel and Pira so close in age. OK someone asked for Prue's feelings on not being with her daughter so here it is. I'll get back to the regular plot next chapter, but I thought this was a nice idea.   
//= Thoughts btw  
  
CHAPTER 2 (interlude)  
//How did I manage to do it// Prue wondered. //how did I manage to give up Pira// Prue had seen her daughter only twice in person, since she had gone to live with her aunts.  
  
Both times Pira had been shy, reserved, hadn't recognised Prue that well. That hurt. She wished she could be with her daughter; help her along the road through childhood.   
  
Instead she could only watch, helpless to comfort her when she was upset, congratulate her for achievements, all the things a normal mother would do.  
  
She got only one day a year to act like a mother to her child. And that really hurt. Sure she could SEE everything Pira did, but it wasn't the same. She longed to wrap her arms around her daughter each day.   
  
Each and every day of the year she damned the Elders. It may have been her own decision to help them, although that meant giving up her child. But they could have allowed her more than that single day a year.  
  
Prue couldn't even confront them about it. Knowing how the Elders could be when crossed, she was sure they wouldn't hesitate to take even that day away from her.  
  
So she had to stay here, watching other people bring up her child. Watching her daughter from afar. She knew Pira was happy most of the time, but also that at times she wished for a mommy and daddy of her own. This hurt more than the pain of giving Pira up.   
That the child wanted parents made her feel so guilty. She was failing her only child. She brushed those thoughts away. No, it wasn't her fault. She had no choice.  
  
Of course the Elders had pretended she had. But it would have made no difference. They would have taken the child at birth if she hadn't agreed. At least the way things were she had had one year with her child. And her precious once a year visits.  
  
And of course she had Andy. Andy. She loved him with all her heart. Always had, although she had never fully realised it until he died. But now they were together. They shared their pain. Shared the knowledge that their only child was growing up without her true parents.  
  
She knew how Pira must feel. Prue too had grown up without her parents. Although it was arguable that it had been worse for her, she had known her mother for much longer than Pira, had had more time to love her, and then one day it was gone. And she knew that her father was alive, but that he didn't want to be with them.   
  
Prue didn't believe this. At least she had not had to live with glimpses of what their life would be like with her parents. Not like Pira did. The child, although only three was mature for her age. She understood who Prue was, and why she could not be around all the time.  
  
But the child didn't fully trust this. She didn't recognise the woman who came to visit on her birthdays as her mother. Her aunts were her mothers to her, at least in actions, although not by name.  
  
Maybe when she was older, she would understand. She would probably be angrier then. Want her mother to stay, not to leave at the end of that day. She might demand WHY she should recognise this person, who was hardly ever here for her as her mother.  
  
Prue knew that these problems could arise. Her child was so like her, and she knew that that was how she herself would react. And Pira would be correct in doing so. Prue was only her mother in that she had given birth to the child, and loved the child with the love only a mother could give. Her sisters were the ones who did everything that people thought of as entailing a mother.  
  
She pondered the question she had asked herself earlier. How did she give up her daughter? Because her love for her was so great. She knew the child would grow up, as happy as any child could be. With her family. And if problems arose, they could be solved through love.   
  
Prue knew that Pira would know how much she was loved. Piper would be sure to explain it. She would make the girl understand that her mother loved her, and although she wasn't always around in person, she would always be watching over her daughter.  
  
Prue smiled. It hurt to admit it. But Pira would be fine without her. Would grow up into a fine young woman, and witch. Would play the cards that destiny had dealt her. And Prue would be watching it all.  
  
Authors note: Well what do you think? Please review. Oh and unfortunately I have to go to school next week, so I wont be able to update so fast :( I wish I could, but I probably wont have time. I'll still try to update as often as possible. Oh and thanks to everyone who has reviewed this, I hope you will keep reading. Yes, this chapter is short, but it was going to get very repetitive if I kept going 


	4. Explanation of powers, who the kids are ...

THE FOUR- Explanation of characters and powers etc.  
  
OK, this isn't a chapter really, just an explanation of what I'm gonna be doing. I'm going to be skipping another 3 years into the future, so all The Four are around, so I can actually work on the plot. OK so on with the explainin'  
  
Paige had a daughter with Glen. Her name is Kyra and at the time the next chapter is written she will be 3. Paige and Glen are married and Glen lives in the manor.  
  
Phoebe had a brief relationship with a non- witch, and became pregnant. He left her when he found out about the pregnancy. He never knew about the witch thing. Her daughter is 2 and her name is Linna.  
  
Kyra has the powers of Glamour and Empathy, don't ask me where they came from, they just felt right for her. She doesn't have great control yet, but loves tricking people by using the glamour.   
  
Linna has pyrokenisis and levitating. Levitating is obvious, and I just happen to like pyrokenesis. It's a cool power.   
  
Melinda is 5, has just started school. Her powers are orbing, healing and molecular reformation (my fancy name for changing things into other things)  
  
Pira (you probably got this from the last chapter) has telekinesis and teleportation. She is 6 and a bit of a loner. She had a short temper and gets into fights fairly often. But is still Leo's little angel. 


	5. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: characters off Charmed belong to whoever it is owns that show. Linna, Kyra and Pira are mine (Although I stole Linna's name from Bubblegum Crisis). I'm not sure who's Melinda's is.  
  
Authors note: Sorry, lost interest for a while, not to mention couldn't think of anything to write. Anyway, if anyone is still reviewing, please give me suggestions. I am without the show at the moment, meaning my main source of inspiration is not there. And yes, I know this story is very AU but I started writing it when I thought Piper was pregnant with Melinda, and I had no idea about Wyatt. I can't really change it now.   
  
Oh, and the terrible mutilation of the English language spoken by the little kids is my version of how toddlers speak.   
  
CHAPTER 3 "No!" Melinda Halliwell shouted. "Jo-Jo is my teddy. You can't have him!" Mel's cousin Kyra had, in typical 3- year- old fashion decided she liked a toy and therefore it was now hers. Unfortunately that toy happened to be Melinda's favourite teddy, Jo-Jo.  
  
Melinda suddenly screamed, and let go of the bear. Her mother came running. "Sweetie, what's the matter?" Piper asked worriedly. Her daughter pointed at the wall in front of her.   
  
"Sp-sp-spider!" Melinda cried. She had a huge fear of spiders. Kyra just stood there, clutching Jo-Jo and looking smug. Piper looked at the wall, but there was nothing there.   
  
It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened. Piper groaned. Her young niece just couldn't seem to realise that she wasn't allowed to use her powers except with permission.   
  
"Kyra, what's the rule about your powers?" She asked calmly.  
  
"No s'posed to be used for personal gain, and no s'posed to use 'm on my own" the three year old pouted.   
  
Piper smiled at her. "Right Kiddo, so give Melly back her bear, okay?" She stood there until her niece sulkily did so.   
  
"And now" she declared, "I think it's somebody's nap time"   
  
Kyra stuck out her bottom lip in a familiar look. Piper winced. It looked like the house was going to be hit with another tantrum wave. The child's empathy meant that any extreme emotions she had were projected. Tantrums tended to affect the house like a small earthquake.   
  
"Oh fine, take Jo-Jo" Mel said, thrusting the teddy at her cousin. "But you gotta give him back later"   
  
Kyra smiled happily and allowed Piper to carry her upstairs. Once she got her way all was fine.   
  
Piper rolled her eyes. If everyone kept giving into Kyra for fear of her tantrums the child was going to end up extremely spoilt. She was going to have to have a word with Paige about that.   
  
"Thank you sweetie" Piper said to her young daughter when she returned from settling Kyra, "That was very grown up of you"   
  
"She better give him back" Melinda told her mother.   
  
"Don't worry, she will" Piper reassured her.   
  
Just then the front door was pushed open loudly. "We're back" Phoebe called.   
  
"Hi Phoebs" Piper called in return.   
  
Linna, the youngest of the children came toddling in. She held up her arms to her cousin. "Up!" she demanded.   
  
Melinda smiled at her and scooped the two-year-old up. Linna was her favourite cousin. Kyra was annoying and Pira was mean. But her youngest cousin was nice.   
  
Phoebe walked into the room. "Hey Piper, hey Melly" she greeted.   
  
Mel smiled up at her aunt. "Hi aunty Phoebe" she replied.   
  
Phoebe looked quizzically at her sister. "Where's Pira?" she asked.   
  
Piper sighed. "In her room. She was fighting with Mel again," she said. The two cousins had never got along too well. And it had been getting steadily worse as the two of them got older.   
  
Phoebe groaned. "Again? What is the matter with that kid recently? She's so... violent."  
  
"I know!" Mel piped up. "It's 'cause no-one likes her at school. They all laugh at her and say she's weird"   
  
The two women exchanged a look. "Sweetie, why didn't you tell us before?" Piper asked.   
  
"You didn't ask" Mel told her. "Plus, don't like Pira."   
  
"Melinda!" Piper exclaimed. "You shouldn't say thing like that about your cousin"   
  
"It's the truth" Mel shrugged.   
  
The two adults shared another look. The rift between the cousins was getting serious. The power of The Four would not work unless all of them got along. Same as the Power Of Three didn't work well when the sisters weren't getting along.   
  
"You want me to go speak to her?" Phoebe asked. She loved her eldest sisters daughter, like all of them, and she knew what a rift in the family could cause. Until the discovery of the Book, it had meant that she had hardly any contact with her sisters. She didn't want Prue's daughter to have to live with that pain.   
  
"If you don't mind. Otherwise Leo can talk with her when he gets back" Piper said gratefully.   
  
Phoebe walked upstairs to Pira's room. "Hey Pira" she greeted.   
  
The door swung shut in her face. Obviously the kid didn't want to talk.   
  
"Pira, don't use your powers unless it's necessary" Phoebe called through the door.   
  
"Was necessary," the voice answered her.   
  
"Pira, open the door"   
  
"Nope. Don't wanna talk to no-one"   
  
At that moment Leo orbed in. He put a hand on Phoebe's shoulder and she jumped in shock.   
  
"Leo, don't sneak up on me like that" she said, sighing in relief that it wasn't some demon attacking.   
  
"Sorry Phoebs" Leo said, laughing at her.   
  
He turned to the door. "Hey Pira, you said you didn't want to talk to no-one, didn't you?" he asked.   
  
"Uh-huh" came Pira's voice, sounding a little wary. She knew her Uncle Leo well enough to know that he had a follow up to his comment.   
  
"Well, that means you do want to talk to someone kid, so open the door" Leo told her. "By hand" he added quickly.   
  
The door soon opened and Pira popped her head out, looking sulky. "You tricked me" she accused her uncle.   
  
"Yep, but it worked, didn't it?" Leo grinned at her.   
  
She scowled at him, but it lacked any venom. Pira never could stay mad at Leo for very long.   
  
Phoebe smiled. The interaction between the two was quite sweet. Ever since she had been a baby Leo had had the closest bond with Leo. Perhaps she remembered on some level his being the one who had brought her here. Perhaps she thought of him as a sort of substitute father.   
  
"I'll leave you two alone," Phoebe said, taking her leave. She thought it was best to let Leo handle this.   
  
"Okay Pira, what's been going on?" Leo asked, walking into her room and sitting on the bed. "You should tell us if something's happening to you at school."   
  
Pira scowled again. "Melinda told that people have been mean, didn't she?" she demanded. "She said she wouldn't"  
  
Leo smiled gently. "Your cousin was right to tell us you were being picked on," he told Pira. "I just wish you'd told us yourself"   
  
He was worried about his niece. It had to be hard on the kid, growing up without her parents, but still seeing her mother once a year. She couldn't completely adjust to life without parents because of that.   
  
But to take that visit away from Prue, it would kill her, metaphorically speaking. Leo had spoken to her and he knew how much she cherished those visits, she looked forward to seeing her daughter in real.   
  
Prue always watched down on Pira, as did Andy, but it wasn't the same. He couldn't bring himself to request that the yearly visits stop, to allow Pira to cope with life as a normal child who has been orphaned.   
  
"They say I'm weird cause I don't have parents," Pira blurted. "They say that it's not normal living in the same place as your cousin. They pick on Mel sometimes too, cause she's my cousin"   
  
Leo's heart went out to the child. She was obviously miserable at being branded weird.   
  
"Is that why you and Mel have been fighting so much lately?" he asked.  
  
Pira nodded. "Yep" she said. "She says that it's all my fault that people don't like her, then I say it's not my fault that mommy and daddy are dead. Then she starts crying and says I'm mean."   
  
Leo looked up in amazement. "What?! You mean you haven't been doing anything to make your cousin cry? She just gets upset because the kids don't always be nice?"   
  
Pira nodded again. "Uh-huh" she said. "Then someone comes running and sends me up here 'cause I made Mel cry. But it's not my fault. And it's not fair." She started to sob a little.   
  
"Nobody here likes me but you, uncle Leo" she said, a little tearfully.   
  
"Hey, sweetie, that's not true" Leo said, gathering the child in his arms. "All your aunts and your cousins love you just as much as I do, you know that."   
  
"Then why they always telling me off?" Pira asked plaintively. "Half the time I haven't done nothing."   
  
"Anything, you mean" Leo corrected. "Remember how I tricked you earlier because you used the wrong word?"   
  
She grinned at him, the tears banished for now, "Okay, half the time I haven't done ANYTHING. Happy now?"   
  
Leo smiled at her. "Always. Just as long as you are," he told her.   
  
Authors note: I do mean to build the bond between Leo and Pira up. Just because he has a strong bond with his niece doesn't mean that he doesn't have one with his daughter. And the unfriendliness between Pira and Mel is purposeful as well. Both of these will be important later on, when the true plot develops. 


End file.
